A Touhou-Pokémon crossover without Touhoumons
by Hydrochlorination
Summary: As the title suggests, no Touhoumon are in this story. This is simply a run of Pokémon yellow, but with Touhou characters Disclaimer: all characters who do not belong to me, do not belong to me.
1. Generic Intro

NEW GAME.

OPTION

-OPTION

TEXT SPEED :FAST

ANIMATION :ON

BATTLESTYLE :SHIFT

SOUND :MONO

PRINT :DARKEST

-Confirm

NEW GAME

OPTION

-NEW GAME

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKéMON! My name is Patchouli Knowledge. People call me the POKéMON PROF! This world is inhabited by creatures called POKéMON! For some people POKéMON are use them for fights. Myself...I study POKéMON as a profession.

First, what is your name?

NEW NAME

REIMU

YELLOW

MARY

-REIMU

Right! So your name is REIMU! This is my granddaughter. She's been your rival since you were a baby

…

Erm, what is her name again?

NEW NAME

SANAE

BLUE

SUE

-NEW NAME

-ASSHOLE

-Cancel

NEW NAME

SANAE

BLUE

SUE

-SANAE

That's right! I remember! Her name is SANAE!

REIMU! Your very own POKéMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKéMON awaits! Let's go!


	2. And the run begins!

Reimu sat on her floor, playing Kirby's dreamland 3 on her SNES. 

"SAKURAI!" 

Or should I say, attempting to play Kirby's dreamland 3. She was trying for a no hit run, but Dark Matter made life hard. 

"Ugh, guess I should probably take a break now," Reimu said, turning off her console and standing up. She looked around her sparsely decorated room, which consisted of a potted plant, a bed, her SNES and TV, and her computer, which she had forgotten to turn off. 

Speaking of which, she received an email. It read "Happy 14th Birthday Reimu! Professor Knowledge said she wanted to see you today. She should be in her library. Sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but I got called away on business again. Love you! -Mom" 

Along with the message, a potion was also transferred to her box. Reimu withdrew the potion, confused. Why would she need this? Oh well, Professor Knowledge wanted to see her, so she should probably get going. 

After stuffing the potion into her bag, Reimu walked downstairs, once more forgetting to turn off her computer, and out of her house. Reimu lived in a quiet place called Pallet Town. The only notable thing about it was the professor's library, which Reimu walked into. 

The thing about the library however, was that it also doubled as a laboratory. The front part of the building was your standard library, containing multiple bookshelves. The back of the building was filled with various machines, notes, and tables with experiments on them. Reimu went to the laboratory part of the establishment, only to find that the professor was not there. Instead, she saw Sanae, leaning on a table with a pokéball on it. Sanae lazily turned her head towards Reimu, and spoke 

"Hey, Reimu! Patchouli isn't around right now. I ran here 'cause she said she had a Pokémon for me." Oh, guess she's out researching pokémon. Reimu exited the building, then turned towards the path that lead to Viridian City. The professor must have gone this way to gather some more data. Reimu approached the route. She had always been told that wild pokémon lived in the tall grass that covered the path, but she trusted her luck enough that she could make it through without any encounters. As such, she stepped into the first patch of grass covering the road. So far, so good. However, as Reimu took her second step, she heard voice call out to her, followed by some coughs. 

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!*cough*" Professor Patchouli Knowledge, in her purple labcoat, white dress, and poofy purple hat, came up behind Reimu. 

"*cough* That was close, you could've been attacked by a wild pokémon. Good thing I returned from Cinnabar Island when I did." Oh, so _that's_ where she went. 

"Alright, let's get back to Pallet before any-" 

~Music: Maiden's Capriccio~Dream Battle (ZUN)~ 

**Wild PIKACHU appeared!**

"Oh schist." 

**What will KNOWLEDGE do?**

-Bag 

-pokéballx1 

**KNOWLEDGE used POKÉBALL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*click* 

**All right! PIKACHU was caught!**

~end music~ 

"As I was saying, we should head back now" Professor Knowledge said, slightly irritated. Reimu decided that now was a good time to follow her directions silently. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

"Patchy, I'm tired of waiting!" The professor and Reimu had walked back into the laboratory, to an awaiting Sanae. 

"Alright Sanae, calm down, I'll get to you later. 

Look, Reimu, do you see that pokéball on the table? Inside is a pokémon. You can keep it! Go on, take it!" 

Reimu was shocked. She had been lent pokémon before, to go on various errands, and as such, been taught the basics of battling, as well as researching battling herself, but this was the first pokémon she could keep. 

"Hey, Patchy, what about me?" Sanae was not happy with this development. 

"Be patient Sanae, you can have one later." Professor Knowledge, on the other hand, was not in the mood for taking anyone's shit right now. 

Reimu ignored the both of them, and walked over to the table. Before she could grab the ball, however, Sanae ran over, pushed Reimu into a trash can, and grabbed the pokéball off of the table. 

"No way Reimu! I want this pokémon!" Sanae had been with the pokémon this entire time; even though no words were exchanged between them, Sanae felt a connection with it, and it didn't seem right for Reimu to take it. However, neither Reimu nor Patchouli were thinking about this. 

"Sanae, what are you doing?!" Indeed, the professor was surprised at this. 

"Patchy, I want this pokémon!" Reimu couldn't respond to any of this, as she was trying to remove her head from the trash can, but she _really_ wanted to say a few choice words to Sanae. 

Patchouli  facepalmed, then gave up. 

"Alright, fine. You can have that pokémon. I was going to give you one anyway. Reimu, come here." 

Reimu, who had managed to get her head unstuck from the trash can, went over to Professor Knowledge, glaring at Sanae as she passed her. 

"Reimu, this is the pokémon I caught in the wild earlier. It was only a couple of minutes, so it's not as friendly as the other one, but if you try to give it potions at full health, it should warm up to you. Don't ask me how that works, I'm looking into it right now." Patchouli then gave the Pikachu to Reimu. 

**REIMU received the PIKACHU.**

**Do you want to give it a nickname?**

-Yes 

-Achu

-Confirm 

Patchouli raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but continued anyways. 

" The other reason I called you here was to have you run an errand for me. I have a custom pokéball ready for me in Viridian City, and I would like for you to go get it for me." 

Reimu nodded, then started to walk out. Before she could get far however, Sanae called her out. 

"Wait, Reimu! Let's check out our pokémon! I'll take you on!" 

Reimu wasn't one to pass up a challenge, especially one from Sanae. She looked Sanae in the eye, and grinned. 

"Well then, let us dance." 


	3. The run begins 2: Electric Boogaloo

"Well then, let us dance."

~Music: Faith is for the Transient People (ZUN)~

SANAE (xxxxx0) wants to fight!

SANAE sent out EEVEE!

Go! Achu!

"Achu, use thundershock!"

"Eevee, use tackle!"

Eevee started a charge at Achu, but the pikachu was faster, shooting a bolt of lightning out of its fingertips. It wasn't enough to deter the eevee, which slammed into Achu, knocking it back into a bookshelf. Patchouli grimaced.

"Achu, again!"

"Eevee, use tail whip!"

Achu shot another electric attack onto the eevee's tail, which was up due to the tail whip it was about to use. The resulting explosion caused nearby bookshelves to fall over. The professor's eyes widened.

Critical hit!

"Bah, should've seen that coming. Well, at least it's no-"

EEVEE was paralyzed.

"...Eevee, use tackle."

"Achu, finish it off with THUNDER...shock"

Yet another lightning bolt struck the eevee, causing it to faint.

Enemy EEVEE fainted!

Achu gained 97 experience points!

Achu grew to level 6!

Attack:12

Defense:9

Speed:16

Special:12

Achu learned TAIL WHIP!

REIMU defeated SANAE!

"What? Unbelievable! The bond wasn't enough!"

REIMU got ¥175 for winning.

~end music~

"Fine then, I'll make my pokémon fight to make them stronger. Reimu! Patchy! Smell ya later!"

Sanae then exited the building after taking a moment to recall her pokémon. Reimu realized that there was a large mess on the floor from the battle, and decided that she didn't want to have to clean up either.

"I guess I should get on that errand now, eh Professor?"

Reimu didn't wait for an answer, and quickly ran out the door, her pikachu following. Moments after she left the building, a loud yell followed Reimu.

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAH!"*cough*

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Achu gained 32 experience points

Reimu sighed as her pikachu decimated yet another pidgey. She didn't bother recalling it, as the pokémon refused to stay inside of it. As Reimu walked through the rattata and pidgey infested path, she could finally see Viridian City up ahead. Because of this, she broke out into a sprint, in hopes of making it there without any more pokémon attacking her.

~Music: Maiden's Capriccio~Dream Battle (ZUN)~

wild PIDGEY appeared

However, the pidgey that showed up would have none of this foolish idealism.

"Ugh, not again. You know what to do, Achu."

Achu used THUNDERSHOCK!

It's super effective!

However, when the smoke cleared, the pidgey was still standing. Horribly burnt, but still standing.

"What? It's still here? What's its level?"

The strength of pokémon were electronically measured by the aptly named Kanto Standard Level System, or the KSLS. The level of a pokémon could be anywhere from 1 to 100, though level 1 pokémon were rarely seen. A pokémon with a level of 100 physically could not get any stronger. Most pokémon trainers had some sort of item that could detect a pokémon's level. In Reimu's case, it was the red bow that sat upon her head. She pressed a button hid amidst the string holding the bow together, and an attack helicopter like voice informed her that this particular pidgey was level 5.

"Oh, well that explains it."

The pidgey aimed a gust at the pikachu, but the pikachu shrugged off the attack and thundershocked the pidgey again.

Enemy pidgey fainted!

Achu gained 39 experience points!

~end music~

Reimu walked into Viridian City, and walked around looking for a pokémon center. The pidgeys and rattatas were weak, but some of rattatas managed to get hits on Achu. At last, she found one. Walking inside, Reimu went immediately to the desk, where a Nurse Reisin was standing next to a Chansey.

"Hello there, would you like to have your pokémon healed?"

Reimu didn't answer, as she didn't need to. The only reason that this question was asked was for professionalism. The only reason one would come up to the counter would be to get their pokémon healed. Reimu, after much trouble, managed to get Achu into its pokéball. Reisin then took the pokéball and placed it in the Kappa Tech. brand PokéHealer©.

Next came the awkward 3 seconds of silence in which the pokémon healed. Reimu never knew what to do here, as the quiet was long enough to be noticed, but not long enough to hold a small conversation, so she just kinda stood there and existed for a moment. Finally, the healing was done. Reimu collected her pikachu, who promptly jumped out of its pokéball, said a quick thanks, then walked out of the building.

Now to look for a pokémart.

…

Why didn't they just combine the two buildings? It would certainly save money on building costs. Reimu shook her head, and walked into the store,which was right next to pokécenter. As soon as she stepped inside, a voice called out to her.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?"


	4. Actual progress for once

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" Reimu, hearing this, walked up to Rinnosuke, who was manning the register. Rinnosuke continued. "Professor Knowledge wants this delivered to her. Would you be able to bring this to her?" Seeing as how Reimu came here to retrieve the parcel, she saw no reason to not grab the unmarked cardboard box from Rinnosuke and walk out the door. Once outside, Reimu sighed as she realized that she was going to have to walk back through Route 1.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Reimu slammed open the library door, her half-fainted lvl. 8 pikachu following right behind her. She had attempted many times to stop it from getting into battles by putting it in it's pokeball, but Achu kept breaking out of it. Reimu walked towards the back of the library, where the professor was curled over next to a messy pile of books and some fallen bookshelves. One of Patchouli's assistants came up to her. "Hello Reimu. Do you have Professor Knowledge's package?" Reimu nodded, and handed over the cardboard box. She turned to leave, but the professor called her back, having gotten up. "Wait, Reimu, I have to ask something of you." Before she could go any further, however, Sanae came in through the door. "Yo Patchy, my pokémon has grown stronger! Check it out!" "Ah, Sanae. Perfect timing. I need to ask both of you to do something for me." Patchouli gestured to a table with two red devices on them. "This is my invention, the Pokédex. It automatically records information on pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a hi-tech pokémon encyclopedia. Reimu, Sanae, take these with you. Go out and see the world. And most important of all, fill out the Pokédex. I would do it myself, but I have a library to run. My age doesn't help either. Now get going, you two, this is one of the greatest undertakings in Pokémon history." Sanae teared up at the apparently motivating speech. "Alright Patchy! Leave it to me! Reimu, I hate to say it, but I don't need you. Oh! I know, I'll borrow a town map from my sister! I'll tell her not to let you borrow one!" Sanae ran out the door, cackling. Reimu followed close behind her, grumbling. It's not like she needed a town map, having memorized the entire Kanto region, but that was just rude.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Reimu exited Route 1 for what was hopefully the last time. After visiting the pokémart to buy pokéballs, as well as some healing items, and the pokécenter for obvious reasons, she set off to the west to Route 22. Reimu took one step into the grass, and a Mankey jumped out. ~Music: Maiden's Capriccio~Dream Battle (ZUN)~

 **A wild MANKEY appeared!** **Go! Achu!**

"Achu! Use thunder shock!" Reimu hoped that this wouldn't be too strong, as she needed another pokémon to weaken down pokémon she wanted to catch without making them faint. As the lighMankey bolt neared the Mankey, Reimu kinda-sorta-but-not-really cringed. When the dust settled, the Mankey launched itself at Achu

 **Enemy MANKEY used SCRATCH!**

"Phew, OK Achu, use thunder wave!" A weak shock wave emanated from the pikachu, and it hit the mankey dead on. The Mankey moved to scratch Achu again, but was stopped by it's paralysis.

 **MANKEY is paralyzed! It can't move!**

"And now, for my next trick…" Reimu muttered to herself, reaching into her bag.

 **REIMU used POKÉBALL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*click*

 **All right! MANKEY was caught!**

~end music~

"Now, what to name it…"

 **Do you want to give it a nickname?**

-yes

-Fuck Rocks

-confirm

Reimu chuckled to herself at the name, before heading back to the Pokécenter to rest, as it was getting dark outside. As she walked inside, she smiled to herself. Today was a good day.


End file.
